The present disclosure relates generally to the field of drilling and processing of wells, and, more particularly, to a torque track system and method for assembling the torque track system.
In conventional oil and gas operations, a well is typically drilled to a desired depth with a drill string, which may include drillpipe, drill collars, and a bottom hole drilling assembly. The drill string may be turned by a rotary table and kelly assembly or by a top drive. A top drive typically includes a quill, which is a short length of pipe that couples with the upper end of the drill string, and one or more motors configured to turn the quill. The top drive is typically suspended from a traveling block above the rig floor so that it may be raised and lowered throughout drilling operations.
The top drive is attached to a torque track system that extends from a bottom portion to a top portion of the derrick. The torque track system guides the top drive as it moves between the bottom and the top of the derrick, restrains the top drive from lateral movement, and transfers torsional loads from a drilling operation to the derrick. Assembling and disassembling a torque track system may present various challenges. Additionally, torque track systems may be bulky and/or difficult to transport to and from the well location. Traditionally, multiple elongate track segments are assembled to form the torque track system. During disassembly, the multiple track segments are completely disconnected from one another (e.g., no physical connection between track segments). In certain configurations, the elongate track segments may be held together using pins or bolts. A technician that drives the pins into the track segments, or removes the pins from the track segments, may be suspended in the air along various vertical positions of the drilling rig to drive or remove the pins as individual torque track segments are carried toward the technician (e.g., via a crane). As may be appreciated, assembling or disassembling a torque track system in such a manner may be time consuming and difficult to perform. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an enhanced torque track system.